Jeanette: My Fair Chipette
by MarioDS01
Summary: Based on the Episode "My Fair Chipette" Alvin have Jeanette take on the Miss Wonderful Beauty Contest. But while the contest runs, Alvin seems to have feeling for Jeanette. Is he falling in love with her for real? AlvinxJeanette


Jeanette: My Fair Chipette

Author's Notes: This fanfiction will be by the point of view of Alvin Seville in the story to make it interesting what is going on in his mind. There might be a chance there could be some characters out of character, but hopefully not.

This is a special time of year at my school, "The Miss Wonderful Beauty Contest" I am very excited of this event and I can't wait to give my Beauty tips to any girls for the contest to make an extra buck. So far I am not having any luck. But I see Brittney coming along, maybe she could use some help.

"How would you like some tips for beauty and refinement?" I asked Brittney who seems to be signing up for the contest.

"Ha! You would not know beauty and refinement if it bit you on your nose" mocked Brittney.

The girl really burns me up! But I think I have an idea.

"I bet one dollar that I can make anyone a Beauty contest winner!" I announced to Brittney.

Just then I saw Jeanette passing by carrying a bunch of books and paper the smart girl she is. Firsts she tips on a rock a little, then a kid on a bike passes by making her loses some of her papers and as she tries to recollect them she bumps into a trashcan and rolls to me and Brittney giving a nervous hi.

"Deal!" said Brittney shaking my hand. I don't know why I gotten myself into this, but I'm going to try to win this bet!

I tracked down Jeanette in a science lab doing her usually experiments like Simon with some purple stuff. I took my chance to get her into the contest.

"We can do it Jeanette!" I said to the Chipette trying to encourage her.

"Alvin I'm just not interested, I'm not the beauty queen type" said Jeanette.

I then tried to convince her to do it. And by then I was too late that I was shaking her arm and putting too much of a chemical in the glass. The experiment puffed into purple smoke and all over Jeanette's face and her glasses.

"You do want to go to college right?" I asked Jeanette.

"Yes, I…" started Jeanette.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow!" I said to Jeanette. I was about to walk out, but realized her glasses are still fogged up. I grabbed her glasses and used my shirt to clean up the stuff off her glasses.

"Thank you Alvin, you did not need to do that" said Jeanette a little shocked of my kindness.

"Your welcome…I guess" I responded. Actually I have no clue either what made me do that. I'm not usually that nice to Jeanette…

The next morning has come and I went out to the Chipette's tree house. At 5am as I walked the stairs I blew my whistle to wake up Jeanette, the hopefully future Beauty queen of the contest.

"Rise and shine Jeanette!" I shouted to Jeanette.

"Go away Alvin" mumbled Jeanette pulling her covers over her whole body.

"We got only 6 hours to the preliminaries and we have a lot of work to do" I said as I pulled off her covers and saw her face. Then I escorted her to my house to get her ready.

When we got home I ordered my brothers to help prepare Jeanette for the contest as quickly as possible.

"We need to take her outside to have the avocado patch to dry in the sun" I told them as Theodore was taking Jeanette out of our room. "And Theodore, be careful!" I warned my brother.

"Oops" I heard from Theodore. That did not sound good and I saw Jeanette rushing down the stairs. She then rushed out to the door and met up with Dave who got scared of her, which was briefly funny, but I was worried about Jeanette. She went across the street and bumped on a neighbor's wall and landed on a pool chair on her belly next to a pool. I rushed to check on her.

"Are you alright Jeanette?" I asked Jeanette waiting for a response.

"I'm fine Alvin, I guess I'm use to this" said Jeanette giving a half joke.

That is all I needed to know from her. But I am surprised how concern I was for Jeanette's life. I never felt that way for any girl in my life. It almost feels something is stirring up inside me.

Much time has passed and the avocado patch has dried up. I looked at the end result and I am amazed how beautiful Jeanette looks. I bet Brittney would be jealous of her looks now. I suggested to Jeanette to leave her glasses off for the contest and she agreed to do that. Then she headed to the school to be judged to see if she can go further into the contest.

I found out that Jeanette passed the preliminaries and headed to the Chipettes' place. I could hear Brittney saying that she is surprised Jeanette is Beautiful and trying to find a talent act for a show stopper with little success. Then I heard someone playing a classical piece on a piano and I went to check the source.

"What are you doing Jeanette?" I asked Jeanette.

"Practicing for the talent portion of the Beauty contest" said Jeanette.

"But you will practically put them to sleep with that, but I got an idea" I said to her, "Do you know Shirley Temple, well I'm going have you doing the Good Ship Lolly Pop while tap dancing"

"But that's not me!" argued Jeanette.

"Exactly!" I answered Jeanette, "They will love it!"

Then I heard the Shirley Temple number song by Brittney and her tap dancing.

"What are you doing?" I asked Brittney in anger.

"Practicing for my talent act" answered Brittney.

I am pretty much screwed! But I think I might have another idea.

"Can I please get back practicing for my piano act?" asked Jeanette.

I pause for a moment then it hit me! "Sure Jeanette, but let's make a few changes to your act!" I answered her. I hope this might work.

Back at the school I was watching and listening to Brittney's act. I am personally glad I did not have Jeanette do it, not only I am sick of Brittney trying to show off, but the act she was doing sicken me as well, but the audience think she is adorable. Then the announcer wanted to next contestant to come up. I helped Jeanette bring out the piano and then went backstage to listen.

Jeanette started playing what I asked her to do. It is a VERY jazzy piece she is playing. I love listening to it and she seemed to enjoy doing it with her sweet piano moves. The crowd is going wild for the piece and clapping along with the rhythm and so am I. Once she was done she stood up and bowed to the people and everyone applauded loving the act. Then she came back to me smiling.

"Alvin, they love my performance so much, thank you for being so understanding giving me your grand idea!" said Jeanette cheerfully and gave me a bit hug and went off.

I am happy for Jeanette. Yet I feel strange getting such a hug from Jeanette and it feeling warm, in some sort of sense. Could it be…? No, it could not be that, I'm only worried of winning the contest! But yet I can't deny this feeling building up since I guess before the contest began…

The school paper came and I took a look at it. It said "Jeanette: Favored to Win" That made me pretty happy to see that, yet something that felt wrong about it. Then I saw Brittney coming out of her hiding place.

"The Bet's off! Please take the dollar!" said Brittney worried waving a dollar.

"No! If Jeanette wins the contest I get the $25 dollars cash prize!" I responded to Brittney.

"Please Alvin, I'm a desperate girl!" said Brittney hugging my leg.

"Brittney get off my leg!" I shouted to her dragging her around. While trying to get her off I am becoming unsure of being concern of the contest. I want the money, but it now seems so wrong. Could it be something more? I'm not sure, but I need to keep focus to help Jeanette with the contest.

At backstage Jeanette is ready with her stylish dress like the other girls. She looks lovely in it…got to keep focus. What's happening to me? But she just needed her glasses off and I took them off.

"Alvin I can't see without my glasses" protested Jeanette.

That really somehow tugged at my heartstrings that I same cruel to do something like that. "You're right Jeanette, here are your glasses back" I said to her putting her glasses back on.

"Thank you Alvin, you are such a sweetheart" said Jeanette, she blushed and went to the stage to catch up with the other girls. I blushed too. It almost made it feel I should not deserve it, but some reason I am being extra nice to her.

I watched her go gracefully on the stage. For some luck she did not trip once at all as a guy was singing a song while the girls were walking across the stage.

Then the speech part was up. Brittney is giving this speech that she wants everyday be Valentine's Day so everyone would love each other every day. It made me want to throw up, but it reminded me of something that is happening to me, but I don't believe it! Finally Jeanette is up.

"I have the cue cards ready" I told Jeanette.

"That's sweet of you Alvin, but I think I have something else in mind" said Jeanette giving a wink to me.

"If you say so…" I responded throwing away the cue cards. I am nervous she could foul up her chances to be the winner, yet I'm curious why she winked at me. Maybe it is something good…

Well I waited for her to start and then she begun.

"At first before I entered this contest I did not have the esteem to consider myself a Beauty Queen since I am more of a nerdy type, but with someone's help I gained more convenience in myself that I can be some sort of Beauty Queen and he has been very considerate to me, but it is still up to you who you choose to be the winner, but it has been an honor to experience this contest, thank you" said Jeanette and she left stage to meet up with me.

After the impressive speech, I have an idea who she is talking about. "Were you talking about me up there Jeanette? I asked her.

"Yes I was Alvin" said Jeanette blushing yet again.

"Is there something more it Jeanette?" I asked her shyly.

"Well…ah, oh I see they are about the announce the winner!" said Jeanette and she rushed back on stage to meet with the other girls.

"And the winner of the Miss Wonderful Beauty contest is…" pause the announcer. Brittney is hoping she will win hopefully. "Jeanette!" shouted the announcer. I could not believe it that she won. But what a minute, what's going on with me. I think I might actually be…yes! I think I am!

So I rushed out to the stage without common sense to Jeanette.

"Alvin? What are doing up here?" said Jeanette surprised.

"I need to ask you something, do you love me in all your heart, and is that what the speech was about?" I asked Jeanette frantically.

The crowd and everyone got quiet suddenly. Jeanette paused a moment and then finally answered. "I admit Alvin, I do love you" said Jeanette.

For some reason it felt good someone actually loves me! But I still have something I have been holding for too long since before the contest. "I love you too…Jeanette" I said to my favorite girl.

"Oh Alvin…" said Jeanette in a dreamy way.

Then by both of our surprised he closed the distance between us and kissed on each others' lips. The kiss feels so good and passionate from the girl who loves me and I love her.

The crowd and everyone cheered of seeing such a wonderful site on stage. We let go after a while. We are more embarrassed we did it in public, but I needed to know that right now.

From there I don't care for the money, Jeanette could keep the prize she deserves it more than me. I finally now have a true girlfriend and hopefully more happiness will come from it!

The End

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfiction. It is pretty similar to the episode, but enough differences in it. I just love the idea of mixing couples up. I'm thinking of doing an AlvinxEleanor couple, but I can't find the episode "Soccer to Me" If any has access to it or something, please PM the info to me. And I think I'll try to get back on track with "Mother Moves In".


End file.
